


Glowing

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s14e23 Something Blue, F/M, McLilah, NCIS spoilers, Something Blue spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: "As long as we have each other, we're okay."Delilah and McGee are both in the hospital, and their world is turned upside down. They are left to consider the future, and how their news will affect their lives. Spoilers for "Something Blue" and s14, McLilah. Happy (early) Birthday to minikate!!





	Glowing

The last thing he remembered was crashing to the ground in a dead faint, completely overtaken by shock and relief that Delilah- his fiancée, the most important person in his life- was okay.

His eyes opened, and he squinted in the light, noticing how vicious his headache was. And then he looked over, only to find Delilah, holding an ice pack out to him.

“Hello,” she said with a smile.

“…Hi.” He stared up at her for a second, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He could see the joy lighting up her eyes. It was something they had both considered, but never dared talk about. And then he sat up, wincing at the throbbing in his head. He was lying on the hospital bed next to her, and she looked very concerned.

He swallowed hard, feeling the tears well up, before cupping her face in his hands. “Honey… did you have any idea?”

“I’ve been feeling under the weather for weeks. I thought that it was wedding stress.”

The smile slipped for a second, then he regained control. “We’re… you’re…”

“Pregnant.” She smiled at the word. “About ten weeks. You know,” she started conversationally, “I always imagined it like this.”

“Like what?” he asked, amused.

“You, fainting.” She grinned. “Tim, we’re going to be parents.”

“Yes, I know, and it’s… I don’t…” He was grasping for words, but nothing could describe how he felt, so he settled instead for pulling her in close and kissing her, gently.

When she pulled away, she smiled up at him. “What was that for, Tim?”

“Because I love you. Because we’re gonna have a baby. Because…” He paled. “The wedding. Delilah, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been slacking-,”

“Hush.” She looked up at him, with the eyes that he always felt could see right into his soul. “I think maybe the wedding isn’t the most important thing right now.”

“No,” he reached down, and put a hand on her belly. “ _This_ is the most important thing. I can’t believe it.” And then he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Honey, when was the last time you slept?” she asked, reaching around and feeling the lump on the back of his head.

“Ouch.”

“Bad?” she asked sympathetically.

“Yeah. Why is it when I’m with you, I always end up with a head injury?”

“It’s not _my_ fault,” she insisted, rolling her eyes. “That doctor totally blindsided us.”

“I hope you thanked her.”

“Of course I did. Once I was actually able to talk again. Naturally, you would faint, and leave me to be the social one,” she shrugged at his questioning look. “Don’t mention it. She was laughing.”

“Yeah, the doofus fiancé. Totally blindsided is right. Delilah, honey, how do you feel right now?”

“I still have the headache, but… Tim, I think I’m in shock.”

“Do you want me to get a doctor?” he asked, worried.

“No, nothing like that. I just… you hope and you think about it… but it was still a surprise.” She grabbed his other hand. “I think that we need to postpone the wedding. And tell our mothers.”

He shuddered reflexively. “Oh God.”

“I think we can survive it. What were you saying when we were talking about wedding invitations?”

He felt a rush of shame at that, “Delilah-,”

“Don’t apologize, Tim. You don’t have to apologize. You look terrible.”

“I haven’t slept or eaten in hours.” He chuckled, “And you still look absolutely beautiful.”

“You have to say that, honey, you’re a bit biased.”

“Maybe. Can you believe it?” he asked again.

“Now who’s in shock?” she grinned.

He kissed her on the forehead. “You’re right.”

“I usually am.”

“I meant about the wedding. Little peanut here won’t be a secret for much longer, and we should probably get married before they arrive.”

“Peanut?” she asked, amused, trying to conceal a smile.

“Well I figured if their mom is Pistachio, and their dad is nuts…” They both started laughing, and then he looked down at her belly. “I’m… I’m gonna be a dad.”

“That is generally how this works,” she replied dryly.

“Delilah, um…” he paused, again at a loss for words. “Delilah, you know that I love you?”

“Of course, you weirdo.” She looked confused though. “Why?”

“I almost lost you twice now. I was so scared, I was losing my mind. A mess. I just can’t imagine a life without you, and if something happened-,”

“Tim, I already told you. We have each other. That is enough. And now… there’s three of us. Well, sort of. There _will_ be three of us.” She cupped her hands over her belly, leaning her head on McGee’s shoulder. He leaned his head on hers in turn.

“A baby McGee,” his voice was quiet in wonder.

He could hear the smile in her voice, “A Fielding-McGee baby.”

They lay there together for a minute, before McGee spoke up suddenly. “Delilah?”

“What?”

“I don’t need a big, fancy wedding. Seriously. All I need is you.”

“Aww, me too.”

“No, I mean it. We could get married in the elevator with Vance officiating at this point, and I would be fine with that. Because I love you, Delilah.”

“I love you too, Tim.”

“I want to get married,” he blurted it out. “Tonight.”

“Tonight?” she asked, pulling away and looking up at him. “You mean _tonight_ , tonight?”

“Yes,” he said firmly. “We invite the team over, and we get married. Small. Simple.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Especially now with a baby on the way.”

She grinned, tilting her head to look at him, “I just have one condition.”

“Naturally.”

“We both need to be more careful at work.”

He didn’t even hesitate. “Of course. I won’t… our kid isn’t growing up without a dad. Gibbs will understand. I know he will.”

Her face changed. “The team. You have to tell the team.”

“No,” he touched her hand, being careful of the IV. “ _We_ have to tell the team. It’s your baby too, last I checked.”

“Tim… honey, we created a baby.”

“If this baby is half as smart and beautiful as you, then that is perfectly fine by me.”

“And what about you, Mr. Computer genius? What about your brains?”

“Like I said, I’m a bit biased.” There was still a smile on his face. “Naturally, I think you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You and little McGee here.”

“Little Farragut?” she joked.

“We are _not_ naming our child Farragut,” he shook his head, but he was smiling, even as he rolled his eyes. And then, he reached down and put his hand back on her belly. “But what we are is together. And that’s what matters.”

She laced her fingers with his, their hands resting together on their shared future, her engagement ring catching the sunlight from the windows, their baby underneath their intertwined hands. “The three of us.”

“I have you, so I’m okay.” He kissed her on the forehead, and they lay there together, her head on his shoulder, content in the knowledge of the life they were about to start together.

And that’s when Abby walked in.

“Oh my God!” she said, her mouth open, looking at Tim with his ice pack pressed to his head. “Not you too!”

Delilah offered a sheepish smile, as did McGee, but she got there first, quick to do damage control- Abby looked dangerously close to being upset at the sight of McGee with an ice pack pressed to the back of his head. “Hey, Abby.”

He rushed to join her, “I’m okay, I just… I just passed out.” Delilah put her hand on his arm, the warmth and weight reassuring. They were together. She was okay. It was all the reassurance he needed.

“Just _passed out_? People don’t _just_ pass out!”

 _Oh God,_ Tim thought, blinking at her.

“It’s okay, Abby, we’re fine,” Delilah said patiently, waving a hand.

“You’re not fine…” Abby narrowed her eyes. “You’re _glowing_. Why are you glowing?”

McGee pretended to look confused, and Delilah blinked innocently at Abby, shaking her head.

“We’re not glowing,” he insisted.

But Abby was no fool. “Mmm, you’re _definitely_ glowing. I didn’t stay up all night worrying to not know why you are glowing.”

Delilah met his eyes, and offered a sheepish smile. He was hit once again with the realization that they were having a baby. They had created a baby.

“All right, Abby,” he said, smiling if resigned. “We haven’t heard back from Delilah’s mom yet, so until she knows, you can’t tell anyone.”

Abby was staring. “Seriously?” she asked.

Delilah interpreted it as hurt that she couldn’t share the news. “Just until we let family know.” Never mind that the team was their family.

“I’m not going to tell anyone!” Abby said, throwing her stuff down on a chair. “But, seriously?”

Tim felt a wide smile spread across his face, as Delilah nodded her confirmation.

Abby rushed over, and climbed onto the hospital bed- which was small enough with two people, probably unable to accommodate three- and pulled McGee and Delilah into a group hug, “This is the best news _ever_!

Delilah was giggling, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers, marvelling that his life had been turned upside down in the best way possible. He closed his eyes and thanked God.

And then Abby pulled away. “How far along are you?”

“Ten weeks, according to the doctor.”

“Is that why you passed out?” Abby asked, turning to McGee.

He nodded sheepishly. As Abby got back up off the bed and started babbling about how excited she was, McGee turned to Delilah and whispered yet again, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tim.”

And he laced his hands with hers once again. “I’m not taking one minute for granted, Delilah. Because I love you too much to live another day without having you as my wife.”

She smiled, snuggling in closer, “I couldn’t have said it better myself. Let’s get married, Tim.”


End file.
